poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting help/The Sixth and Final Game/Headliners vs Roar Omega Roar/The Happy Ending
Here is how Getting help, The Sixth and Final Game, Headliners vs Roar Omega Roar and The Happy Ending goes in The Headliners. The next day. Scrooge McDuck: You've got 24 hours. Princess Sharon: We need your help. Sarge: What, are you serious? Filmore: Sounds like it, Man. Scrooge McDuck: If you build it, The whole crowd will come. It's on me. The King: You got it, Scrooge. Chug: Let's get to work! Blade Ranger: Okay, people! We got 24 hours to build us a ballpark! Let's move it! So, They finished the stadium just before their 24 hours are up. Soon, the sixth and final game is on. Perch Perkins: Welcome back, Laddies and Gentlemen! And Welcome back, Mares and Gentlecolts! Perch Perkins here along with GIR, Kent Brockman, Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney and Chet You Betcha We're here live in Radiator Springs for the big game between the Headliners and Roar Omega Roar. The Headliners were recently rocked by scandal. What do you think of the accusations against Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, GIR? GIR: They Are Bad Mares! Perch Perkins: There you have it. Bad mares. Not good ones. Princess Cornelia: Good afternoon! Queen Georgina: Today is the Final game of McDuck's Tournament! Duchess Petunia: Now, Is the time to see who will take home the gold! Empress Samantha: Now, Let's play ball! The crowd cheered. Princess Luna: Let's hope the game will be worth it for Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: Mama? Princess Luna: Yes, Sweetheart? Princess Yuna: Can Nyx say something for a minute? Princess Luna: Of course. (to the audience) Attention everyone and everypony. My adopted Grandniece, Princess Nyx would like to give her speech! Nyx: (to the audience) Hello, everyone and everypony. My name is Nyx and I am the adopted daughter of Prince Flash Sentry and Princess Twilight Sparkle and I am here to say a few words! It is true. When Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed were fillies and became the Cutie Mark Crusaders, They ended up in an institution from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon bullying them all the time. And they made their lives miserable for years. To be honest, I thought I would never know if they would stop hating them or not. But then yesterday at the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, They apologized to them. And I could hear the sadness in their voices when I was with Flash and Twilight. And that is how my adopted cousins and sisters, our friends and I looked up to a couple of Headliners. who are begging for a new start, just like me and so many of you. And so we forgive Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, as all of you should. Look at all the joy and hope they've brought to all of us. They have more than paid their dues. Skarloey: That was beautiful. Filthy Rich: That's my girl. Diamond Tiara: Thank you, Nyx. Silver Spoon: You're heart is in the right place. Randall Boggs: Me and the gals have been playing all these games with the Headliners, not for revenge. We did it to show that everyone should be allowed to play baseball and have fun. Princess Sharon: And that is why Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Randall Boggs and I will not be playing in the game today. Diamond Tiara: Instead, our team will consist of Princess Yuna and her friends to know what it's like to play in front of a crowd or to be cheered on. Silver Spoon: So please, put your hooves, fins, paws, wings and hands together and welcome to the field the original and new Headliners! Turbo: There they go. And so, Yuna and her friends begin playing baseball with the Headliners. Johnny J. Worthington, III: We'll see who'll win home the gold and the trophy. Won't we, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Bring it on, Johnny. Bring... It... On! Perch Perkins: Perch Perkins here along with GIR, Kent Brockman, Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney and Chet You Betcha! And we're gonna get things going right now. Big deck. He got it. (as the ball hits Pound Cake in the helmet) And he's okay. GIR: Not a single Bump in the head! Mr. Carrot Cake: He got his helmet on! Pumpkin Cake: Nice shot Pound Cake! Kent Brockman: Let's give a nice round of applause for Pound Cake! Johnny J. Worthington, III: He missed it and people are cheering. Chet Alexander: Yeah, and Princess Sharon didn't even yell at him. That's awesome! Kevin the Sea Cucumber: Cnidaria rex! Flatts the Flounder: I know! Look at them go! Tom Tucker: And here comes our lead-off hitter, Pumpkin Cake as the score holds 4 to 3. Now, We go to Ollie Williams view that moment. How's it looking, Ollie? As Pumpkin Cake gets a home run. Ollie Williams: She got a Home Run! Tom Tucker: Thanks, Ollie! And the scores all tied up again! Joyce Kinney: Who to thought there would be an endless tied up score. As the game goes on, Yuna and her friends keep the score tied with Roar Omega Roar. Chet You Betcha: This is Chet You Betcha reporting to you with Another tied score. And a tied score. Tied score. Tied score. Tied score. Tied score. And a Tied score. Mr. Swackhammer: I think we got a free stadium to fight for! And the scores keeps tied up. Kent Brockman: And once again, We still have a score tied as we go to the Strikeout! The game is almost done. Squilliam Fancyson: Hey, Squiddy. Good game. Hope your little team gets home safe tonight. On the yellow brick road! (laughs) Rarity: Just ignore him, Squidward. Just ignore him. Squidward Tentacles: Thank you, Rarity. Tom Tucker: And here goes Chet Alexander making yet another Home Run! Roger: Good hit, Chet. Hurricane Cloud: Yeah, nice one, Chet. Princess Skyla: Go, Chet! The Royal Crusaders: (cheering) You Go, Chet! Chet Alexander: (bowing) Thank you! Thank you! Perch Perkins: Well, it's 42 to 41 as we head into the last inning. And it looks like the Headliners will go down without a fight. Mr. Swackhammer: Hey. What are you smiling at? Chet Alexander: I don't know, Mr. Swackhammer. I guess I'm learning how much fun they're having. Mr. Swackhammer: Wipe the smile off your face or I'll wipe it off for you. You got three more outs. You blow this shutout, You're never playing in this town again. Got it? Get out there and annihilate those stinkweeds! Diamond Tiara: You can do it, Golden Scissor! Chet Alexander: Strike one! Snips: Hang in there, Son! Chet Alexander: Strike two! Mr. Swackhammer: Come on, strike out this loser! Johnny J. Worthington, III: (to himself about Mr. Swackhammer) You know what? You're the loser. Chet Alexander: Time! What's up, Johnny? Johnny J. Worthington, III: Hey, Golden Scissor, I'll throw you one down for you. Golden Scissor: What does that mean? Chet Alexander: It means choke up on the bat a little and swing away as hard as you can for a Home Run. The ball's gonna be right there. Golden Scissor: Hey, thanks, Guys. We can hang out together if you like. Johnny J. Worthington, III: Sound good to me. And Golden Scissor gets a Home Run and the score is tied to 42. Perch Perkins: And the score ties to 42 and It's a game! GIR: Game Over! Princess Yuna: We won a tie! The Headliners and Roar Omega Roar won the game. Perch Perkins: Unbelieveable! GIR: It's a tie! Princess Luna: Look, Isamu. Your big sisters won! Prince Isamu: (embraces Yuna) Princess Luna: Well done, Girls. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. Snowdrop: Thank you, Luna. Princess Yuna: Great game, Johnny. (stick out her hoof) Johnny J. Worthington, III: (shook on it) Not doin' bad yourself, Yuna. Chet Alexander: Let's give Swackhammer, Fancyson and their gang a taste off their own Medicine! Mr. Swackhammer: What are you doing? The Roar Omega Roar grabs Mr. Swackhammer, Squilliam, Flim, Flam, Ozzy, Strut, Rinkus and Sierra. Mr. Swackhammer: What'er you doing? Let go! (placed in a cannon) Squilliam Fancyson: Take your claws off me! (placed in a cannon) Ozzy: (gets placed in a cannon) What's going on!? Strut: Uh, Allow Me! Ozzy, Wait for me! (placed himself in a cannon) Rinkus: (as he, Flim, Flam and Sierra placed in a cannon) Oh dear! Sierra: Ah, Nuts! Skipper: Fire in the Hole! Flim and Flam: (as Chet Alexander light the fuse) Uh Oh! And they blasted the villains off with a cannon. Mr. Swackhammer and the gang: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Princess Luna: That took care of them. Hiro: Without a doubt. Diamond Tiara: We're so proud of you two. Silver Spoon: Congratulations to both of you. Golden Scissor: Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Auntie Silver. Princess Luna: You are a one of a kind princess in our hearts, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I did it for Equestria, Mama. Luna and Yuna hugged. Back at Canterlot, There has been a welcome home party for Princess Celestia and Prince Duck after returning from their Honeymoon. Princess Sharon: Mother! Duck! I've missed you! Princess Celestia: We've missed you too, Sharon! Duck: And do we have a surprise for you?! Princess Yuna: Aunt Celestia! Uncle Duck! (hugged her Aunt and new Uncle) Princess Celestia: Princess Yuna. Our little niece! Duck: Congratulations on that tie with Roar Omega Roar! Twilight Sparkle: We're so proud of you all! Princess Celestia: Yuna, We have a very special surprise for you and Snowdrop! Princess Yuna: What is it? Princess Celestia: (showing her pregnant body) Well, Notice anything different about me? Princess Yuna: You two are having a baby foal? Duck: That's right, Yuna! You and Snowdrop are having new cousins! Princess Luna: I'm so happy for you, Big Sister! (to Yuna) And you, My Little Pony! Princess Yuna: Oh, Mama! Duck: Sharon? Care to do the honors? Princess Sharon: I'd be delighted, Duck.(to the Audience) Attention, Everyone! My adopted parents are going to have a baby foal! Everyone cheered. Princess Sharon: I'm gonna be a big sister! Twilight Sparkle: Now, This is a great celebration! Princess Yuna and Luna: (winks) The End Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225